Death Do Us Part
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: The only time where Natsuki was ever close to loving Shizuru was when they died together. Because of that Shizuru wants nothing more than to go back and re-live it again. Warning morbid Shizuru Oocness? Oneshot dabble


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: The only time where Natsuki was ever close to loving Shizuru was when they died together. Because of that Shizuru wants nothing more than to go back and re-live it again. Warning morbid Shizuru Oocness? Oneshot dabble

**Death Do Us Part**

Natsuki gazed up at the re-construction of the church. A month had passed since the end of the carnival and the church reconstruction was going quickly. Now it had a solid wood and cement foundation. The windows still needed to be placed in. She had been asked by Shizuru earlier to come to meet her here after school.

Pushing open the thick door she let herself in shutting it after her. Natural sunlight filled the room. The majority of the place was empty. There were a few wooden benches still intact and the organ was left untouched from the battle that had raged. The cracked bell pieces were still there on the ground. Bending down she picked up a small piece her finger running over the smooth rim and over the jagged points.

The president stood in the middle of the empty room calmly waiting for the biker to arrive. Dropping the broken bell piece she walked straight up to her friend standing in the middle where their battle had officially ended. Just from the setting the raven haired girl knew that the Kyoto woman was going to be serious. No little teases were going to come her way. A conversation that made her a little anxious.

_It was like a spring dream  
The cherry blossoms were falling, as I was falling in love  
A kind love, an eternal love, a passionate love that threw me in a worrying state of mental darkness._

"What do you need, Shizuru?"

"I just needed to say it to you again. I love you Natsuki."

The shorter female offered a warm smile. She loved hearing those words from Shizuru's mouth even if she wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with them yet. They made her chest feel warm nonetheless. "I love you too Shizuru. I love you to death." Shizuru smiled also, though unbeknown to her younger girl it wasn't a kind smile. The taller woman knew the ice princess was an extremely loyal person even going so far as to jump in front of her in the face of danger. Natsuki's love was just as deep as Shizuru's just nowhere near as sexual or obsessive.

"Please say the finishing command that you told Duran."

Confusion was written in her lime colored eyes. "What? Oh, are you talking about 'Duran, load silver cartridge, fi-" From her vest pocket the brunette pulled out a small gun aiming it past Natsuki's form. "re..." The younger girl's head turned to see that Shizuru was aiming at. A propane tank? Oh, Shit. The trigger was pulled a yellow spark hit the tank were the bullet made contact. The dark haired girl found herself flying into the older woman's body partly trying to protect her from the blowing debris, partly the powerful blast was just too strong for her to stay on her feet.

The chestnut haired woman push Natsuki to the ground straddling her hips and wrapping her arms around the biker's neck pressing her body down against her. The president didn't care that most of the wood and cement debris hit her body ripping her school clothes and causing bloody gashes to her once flawless skin. She barely felt physical pain anymore.

The explosion died down only leaving a blazing fire that was engulfing the building around them. "Shi-zuru!" Natsuki finally spoke regaining her thought process. "We have to go!"

"No."

"No?!" Glimpsing around the ice princess noticed how the fire was creeping towards them.

"Show me your love. Your innocent love."

_This is an old love song which seems to be speaking of me,  
since it likes the summer fire and the insects that fly in the flames  
And in the same way I want my body to die in the flame of my feelings for you_

Natsuki placed her hands on Shizuru's shoulders trying to pry her off. "Get off of me!" She wasn't able to move the older woman in the slightest. The fire touched Shizuru first grabbing onto the council uniform. "Shizuru?!" Natsuki freaked.

"Don't be afraid, we're together. I want leave you and you won't leave me" The bright color of the sparking embers matched the woman's ruby eyes perfectly. The president's pale skin was replaces with red burns and scorch marks. She didn't seem to show Natsuki any motion that she was in excruciating pain. With years of perfecting her mask and hiding her real feelings this must have been somewhat easy for her. The chestnut haired girl knew she couldn't show her pain or it would freak the blunette out more. Spots of flesh on her arm were finally being eaten and the black charred bone started to show through. Unable to take it painfully tears finally ran down Shizuru's face slowly turning dark red. Blood tear stains.

Natsuki closed her eyes and cried out when the fire touched her school uniform. The tawny haired woman planted her lips upon Natsuki's muffling her cries of pain and discomfort. She knew that the smaller woman was scared. She used a tight grip round her and gentle kisses to 'calm' her as much as possible. The biker noticed that Shizuru's lips were just as hot as the surrounding fire.

"I don't want to die." Her sniffles couldn't be heard over the burning flames. They were completely trapped now. Even If Shizuru came to her senses now there was no way out. The black smoke clouded their vision making it harder to breathe. The ebony haired girl could no longer cry in pain it was too much of a strain on her body.

_I love you more than anything else.  
Even if the whole world were to become my enemy,  
Yes even if it were to treat me as a devil goddess_

"Don't resist me. This is the only way we can be together." Their lips touched once more in their last kiss. Natsuki felt the chestnut haired woman go completely limp on top of her as her limit was hit and her life was stolen. She gave into the pain. The same flames swallowed her up taking her faster than the Kyoto woman. Who wanted to gaze upon Natsuki's form as long as possible.

(I chase you as my heart is set aflame  
I chase you as if I were a demon  
One day, together we shall go into death. Ah,  
The flower of love dances, manipulated by a dream)

(If we were to be set apart  
by the mere blowing of the wind  
I would set the day that we embraced in flames  
And turning into ashes of fading crimson,  
I long to disintegrate inside my love)

(The wretchedness of persistent thoughts and  
The wretchedness of their suppression  
Will you weep for me if I die? Ara,  
The sakura of unrequited love seemingly withers upon hearing it)

(Once the stars cry out  
They will illuminate the night  
Irrepressible love burns everything into entirety  
This time you will not escape  
Even if this body were to perish, I will not let you go)

(Even if the mere blowing of the wind  
Were to set us apart  
Irrepressible love burns everything into entirety  
This time you will not escape  
Even if this body were to perish, I will not let you go)

(Intoxicated by your countenance, I descend into chaos tonight…)

* * *

A/N: This wasn't going to be a song fic but I felt the need to include it once I remembered the English lyrics. I think this is better than the original ending I wrote which had Fumi taking care of their charred bodies. Italic part is Shizuru speaking during the song if you didn't know that. Meh, I'm not sure if I got what I was aiming for down in the end but oh well. Probably not my best fic. Enjoy and comment.


End file.
